


Whoops

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"FUCK ME!” Something slammed down, and Gavin chuckled dryly. “Wish I could.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

The office was empty, save two of the more obnoxious achievement hunter crew. The jersey boy sat next to the brit, the video in front of his rendering while his favorite band began blasting through his headphones.

The brit looked over to the curly haired man and sighed. They had been going at this for hours, and Michael hadn’t made one attempt at conversation. Gavin was terribly bored, but too tired to try and pick any fights himself.

This went on for another five minutes, before Gavin jumped out of his skin at the exceedingly loud bang that rang from his left. He looked over, pulling his headphones down to allow the screams of rage from beside him flood his ears, making him wince slightly.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Michael shouted, watching the screen freeze. This was the second time this had happened, luckily Michael had taken the lesson the first time and started saving more often. He didn’t have much to redo, and the two of them slowly calmed down.

The next time the shouting came, Gavin didn’t even glance over. He stared at his own screen, sighing slightly as the voices through his headphones were drowned out by the screams of rage from the flushed boy next to him. He put his head down on his desk, sighing again.

"ARE YOU EVEN SERIOUS RIGHT NOW, THIS FUCKING USELESS COMPUTER AND FUCKING USELESS PROGRAM AND GOD DAMN IT!"

Gavin mocked the yelling, mouthing the words snarkily into the cold wood.

"GOD DAMN IT EVERY FUCKING TIME I GET ANYWHERE ON THIS PROGRAM, IT FUCKING FREEZES! FUCK ME!" 

Something slammed down, and Gavin chuckled dryly. “Wish I could.” He sighed slightly into the wood, the laughing voices from his editing coming to his ears again. “You have no idea how much I wish that I could Michael. How I wish I could wrap my fingers into your curls and kiss your freckled nose, and just taste your lips until neither of us can breathe.” He sighed, chuckling again. “As if though.”

He stopped whispering into his desk and sat up, pulling off his headphones and sighing again, thinking about all of the other things that he would like to do with Michael. He looked at his screen again, and felt a slight burning on the side of his head. Finally, his brain registered the lack of clicking from beside him that would signal editing.

He turned his head, a questioning look on his face, wondering why Michael had stopped. He looked at the other boys face, taking in the expression of surprise, the red tint on his ears, the slight flush on his cheeks, the eyes focused on him.

Wait…

Ears?

Gavin’s eyes widened, glancing to the desk, where he now saw Michael’s headphones, sitting there with false innocence. He could feel his cheeks heating up, a thousand thoughts racing through his head as he managed to move with surprising speed, saving his file, shutting down his system, and grabbing his bag, almost to the door within half a minute.

"Bye Michael, see you tomorrow!" he called, trying in vain to keep up a slight air of calm as he sprinted down the hall, hoping to get home, and in the morning, convince Michael that it had all been a dream.

He was out of the parking lot by the time he heard the door open behind him, sprinting to the closest store, and huffing as he called Geoff, begging him to pick him up.

——-

The next day, Gavin walked into work desperately hoping that Michael had forgotten about the night before. He had practically begged Geoff to let him stay home today, complaining of a headache, but they were recording a lets play, so his boss just gave him some aspirin and told him to get his ass in the car.

Gavin’s hopes were dashed as he walked into the office to see Michael and Ray talking in hushed voices that stopped the moment the two walked in. Gavin sighed silently, putting on a smile and greeting everyone. The day went on like normal. At least, until lunch.

Geoff, Ryan, Ray and Jack were all going to go out. Gavin attempted to join them, but Ray piped up with something that Gavin had to do, and the others agreed. They asked Michael to come, but he had some new equipment to set up on his desk, so he declined.

Once the others were gone, an uncomfortable silence drifted over the office. Michael, for once, didn’t know what to say, and Gavin was just busy wishing that he wasn’t there.

Finally, Michael spoke up. “So…”

"I’m sorry," Gavin interrupted, not letting the other man finished.

Michael turned to him. “For what?”

"For saying all that stuff. I… I don’t know what I was thinking…"

"So you didn’t mean any of it?"

Gavin chuckled. “I wouldn’t say that exactly.”

'Fuck.' His eyes widened. Did he just say that out loud!? Did he actually just confess that?!

He turned quickly, mouth already open to start spewing out cover ups and lies, until he saw Michael’s smiling face less than a foot from his and getting closer.

His mouth closed slightly, and he could feel the ghost of breath on his lips as Michael gently brushed them with his own, whispering.

"Good."


End file.
